


Kirby and Friends Headcanons

by bluerosekatie



Series: Kirby and Friends [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Puffballs are what I call Kirby's species, Random & Short, headcanon collection, headcanon dump, headcanons, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A bunch of headcanons or worldbuilding bits revolving around the Kirby video game series and Hoshi no Kaabi anime.  There's many mentions of my original characters, but hopefully it still makes sense.
Relationships: Meta Knight & Kirby, Original Character(s) & Meta Knight
Series: Kirby and Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040034
Kudos: 5





	Kirby and Friends Headcanons

  * Puffballs are top heavy when they aren't inflated to float, so when they fall they tend to face plant. But, when they float, their feet are heavier and help them balance, so they will drift down slowly if they don't 'flap' to keep suspended. 
  * When they are floating they are actually neutrally buoyant, not lighter than air. After fifteen seconds of floating, it is much more difficult for them to hold their breath and often that is when they will fall. Their rounded shape makes them extra clumsy, and since they don't have teeth, oftentimes they pronounce 'r' and 'th' sounds incorrectly. The average puffball (Kirby) is 8 inches tall. They are not necessarily slow, but they do have comparatively further to travel according to their size. 
  * Holding their breath is much different from floating. Floating involves pumping to stay up and holding their breath, and takes a lot of effort. They can hold their breath for nearly forever, but floating takes more effort and so swimming is easier than floating. In fact, theoretically they could live underwater if not for how hungry they would get without normal food :).
  * If a puffball doesn't learn how to float/inhale/exhale early on, whatever skills they are taught instead will replace that as their main abilities. I. E. Meta Knight was taught to sword-fight and engineer early on so that is what he is best at.
  * Puffballs are noticeably heavier when they have eaten, but it’s not enough to make them too heavy to hold.
  * Yirkie’s starglow isn’t infinite. Although even she doesn’t know it, her body absorbs starlight and sunlight as the starglow’s power source. This means if she was left in a pitch-black room for long enough, she’d exhaust her energy and would slowly stop glowing. If she was kept alone in the darkness for too long, her colors would also start to fade to grays. However, if she got out of the dark and stayed in natural light again, she’d recharge, return to her normal colors and be able to use her starglow again, in that order.
  * Puffballs can enter each other’s pocket dimensions, however, this requires physical contact and tends to take practice. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Mirror Kirby worked together for quite a while to learn that technique. It can also be disorienting, since each puffball has a unique dimension and the other’s dimension may not work the same way as the visitor’s. The visitor may also be able to use the dimension's contents and view the other's memories if they mess with the stored objects.
  * Puffballs' pocket dimensions usually only hold non-food objects that have been swallowed.
  * If a puffball swallows and ‘releases’ a dark or infected creature, the process will cleanse the creature and turn it good. This is what often produces Helpers.
  * The reason puffballs can survive underwater and in outer space is because they can breathe the unused air from their inhales, which is stored in their pocket dimension.
  * Being inhaled is not painful or scary, as compared to being attacked by a puffball wielding a copy ability.
  * Meta Knight’s wings are a magical, mechanical construct made up of the fabric of his cape.
  * Meta Knight smells like Spanish oregano.
  * Meta Knight will let the younger puffballs climb onto his back and ride there. However, he regretted this once when Allie unhooked the strap holding his mask and revealed his face.




End file.
